In the conventional art, a so-called folded type optical system in which a reflection surface is arranged to bend the optical path has been put into commercial use. This is mounted on a so-called digital camera which employs an image pickup element therein. One of the techniques known in the conventional art is the image pickup apparatus equipped with such a folded type optical system which is arranged across almost the entire width of the image pickup apparatus in the lateral direction when the image pickup apparatus at the standard posture is viewed from the subject side (e.g., Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-219516).
In the meantime, an image stabilization technique for obtaining a sharp image by correcting the misalignment of the optical axis caused by camera shake at the time of image pickup has also been put into commercial use. This image stabilizing technique is available in three types: (1) part of an image pickup optical system is moved, (2) the entire image pickup optical system is moved, and (3) an image pickup element is moved.
As an apparatus implementing the type of the technique of image stabilization by moving an image pickup element, there is an image pickup apparatus known in the conventional art wherein other electrical parts are arranged on the side of the flexible printed circuit whose end is connected to the image pickup element and which moves with the image pickup element (e.g., Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-110929).
In another apparatus known in the conventional art, the image pickup element arranged at the image plane of the folded type optical system is moved to stabilizing image.
The image pickup apparatus carrying the aforementioned folded type optical system has an advantage that a slim configuration can be formed without the lens barrel being protruded or the outside shape of the image pickup apparatus being changed even when the power is varied. However, there has been an intense demand for further downsizing.
In the case of meeting such a demand by stabilizing image through the movement of an image pickup element arranged on the image plane of the folded type optical system, the lens barrel can be made slender if an actuator or a moving mechanism for moving the image pickup element are arranged on the rear surface of the image pickup element. However, the length is increased by the dimension corresponding to the thickness of the actuator and moving mechanism. In the meantime, when the actuator for driving the image pickup element is mounted on the side surface of the image pickup element, the lens barrel will be thicker.